Restraining Insanity
by VampFate
Summary: Poor Mugetsu's having rememberance of what the past was like...this is merely a preldue to what is to come. Comment; might continue.


"Damn..." a monotone voice spoke, a pale hand pressing firmly against the glass window before him, shoving almost, gently, as he sighed. Silver eyes stared through the fogged up window, confused and shattered orbs of sorrow and hatred. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the door open. He cringed almost; the thought of who it would be was torture...yet it was obvious.  
"Mugetsu..." a slightly deep, yet menacing voice spoke as the door was heard shutting again. Mugetsu stared back at the window once more, removing his hand slowly, before placing it back in his lap. Looking back towards the man who called his name, a slightly bit of worry and maybe a hint of doubt passed through his tangled thoughts as he watched him.  
"Mugetsu..." Dauragon spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, as he stepped slowly up to the paler figure before him, across the room. His distance slowly increased by each step...an obvious sense of worry fell over Mugetsu's face. He gently slipped back against the chair, a defensive stance if anything, he thought, could ward the blonde one away.  
"Why did you flee...?" the blonde spoke, glaring down at the silver haired man in the chair. An obvious strain was in his voice, an obvious try to keep calm, yet the obvious actions from the balled up fists and slight shaking of the tone of voice gave it away. Even with the obvious actions and noticing taken away, Mugetsu would have been able to merely comprehend the anger through the man's eyes.  
A cool smirk fell over the standing one's lips. With that, Mugetsu was hit, sending him out of the chair and against the wall. As he slid down, he fell to the floor, very much able to defend himself, yet he wouldn't, no, not against this one person. With a simple whimper, he held the red mark on his cheek from the offending chain in Dauragon's hands. " You're pathetic." The man spat out, walking back to him, glaring down at his cowering form. All Mugetsu wanted to do was get away...yet it was obvious he couldn't...with a rush of adrenalin and fear, tears swelled up in his eyes as he watched up in horror, knowing that's all his mind would allow his stronger frame to do.  
Dauragon stared down in hatred, yet a tempting want, at Mugetsu. The pain didn't bother Mugetsu anymore, it was obvious, his stamina for such things was more developed at the daily beatings he received for the painless things he had done wrong, or forgotten to do. The only thing that put another worry through his head was what this man was pleased to do to him after such beatings...of such torture...  
"Come with me." The man said simply. Mugetsu stood, and followed the man out the door, knowing what would be to come...yet he couldn't stop it. Running would only cause more pain and hatred in the end...and he didn't want to have to endure anything that he didn't absolutely have to.  
Soon after, he had followed Dauragon down a few sets of hallways and through obvious restraining doors for the higher levels of the Mikado building, codes placed in that were embedded into Mugetsu's mind for usage of anything needed for assassination purposes, tools needed maybe, to use or give to the random lackeys that followed behind Mugetsu on daily missions. Or if he was called into the higher levels, he noted, which was an obvious and daily ordeal now.  
The last door, the last pin number, Mugetsu didn't bother to watch as the large door opened into a beautiful room, a large bed in the middle, an obviously dark bed with drapes about it, a spoiled boy of the inherited Mikado organization. Mugetsu followed in carefully, looking about to see if anything had changed. Knowingly, though, it hadn't, and Mugetsu's looking was for no in particular reason in the end...but he never thought it a bad thing to just look and check.  
The doors slammed shut and locked tightly automatic as the two males stepped in. Mugetsu, glancing back at the door, sighed slightly, his nerves tightening at the thought. Dauragon had already pulled the simple coat from his arms and tossed it aside, laying himself on his own bed and letting out a slight sigh as the gloves flew off, the overalls undone. Mugetsu watched, as always, until instructed...and just that happened. With a smirk, the man beckoned with a finger to him. Mugetsu hesitated, yet stepped up toward him, across the room, to the bed. It was going to be another long night... 


End file.
